


Sanders One-Shots

by IOnlyEatComfortFood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21839365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyEatComfortFood/pseuds/IOnlyEatComfortFood
Summary: A collection of Sanders Sides stories!Art Time- Logan doesn't like messes, but he is willing to have an art session with his partners and kids.Nightmares- Patton has a nightmare, so his dads and his brother help him feel better.Pants- Roman steals Logan's pants, and Dee watches with glee.Love- Roman and Patton have always loved each other, ever since they met at daycare.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logan Sanders & Roman Sanders & Virgil Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Sanders Sides Secret Santa 2019





	1. Art Time

Logan despised messes.

As an organized person, he had no room for any sort of mess in his life. He planned everything out-his office is the most clean place on the planet. His mantra is ‘everything has a place’.

So that is why it infuriates him to no end whenever his husbands propose something messy and/or chaotic.

This time around, it was paint.

“Look, Lo, you know how much Pat and Virgil love paint. It’ll be a great bonding activity,”

Dee argued.

“Plus, finger paint is so much fun!” Remus called from the living room where he was playing with Patton.

“It’s way too messy,” Logan said, cleaning up from dinner.

“Not in a controlled environment. That’s how Virgil’s room doesn’t look like a splatter painting,” Dee said.

“That’s different. Virgil is thirteen and very responsible. Patton is three and always makes a huge mess. Additionally, we’d have Remus to worry about.”

“Hey! I can be clean when I want to be!” Remus called.

“No you can’t,” Dee and Logan said in unison.

Remus just huffed in response.

“Logan. Just this one time, can we please get a little messy?” Dee asked.

“Patton would be sad.” Remus said, walking in with Patton in his arms. “Make a sad face, Pat.”

Patton used the puppy dog eyes. Logan might be stoic, but he will almost always give in to the puppy dog eyes.

“Fine. But we are protecting the floor with newspapers and everyone painting is going to wear something they would not mind getting paint on.”

Remus whooped and played around with Patton, making him giggle.

“Did I hear Dad finally gave in to painting?” Virgil said from the doorway.

“You heard right. Now go get your smock on.” Dee says, messing up Virgil hair.

Virgil hisses and goes to grab a smock.

\-----

Once everyone but Logan was wrapped up in old clothing or a smock, they got to work on their seperate pieces.

Virgil was working on a purple stormcloud. “You know, like how you call me Stormcloud?” Virgil said to Remus.

“I have never been prouder.”

Dee was working on some abstract painting, blending a wide variety of warm colors. “It’s my art, okay? Don’t make fun of me.” Dee said when Logan commented that it just looked like a blob.

Patton was finger painting. Nobody had any idea what he was trying to make, but they all thought it was adorable when he gave it to Virgil. 

“Vee! For you!” Patton said, handing his creation to his older brother.

“Thanks, Pat,” Virgil said, a soft smile gracing his face.

Remus was… well, nobody but Remus really knew what he was doing. Maybe Remus didn’t even know what it was.

Logan watched over everything with a keen eye. He wouldn’t partake in the mess, but he would make sure a bigger mess wouldn’t occur.

Patton waddled over to Logan, a bright smile taking over his face. Logan smiled softly back. Patton giggled and placed a hand on Logan’s face. It felt quite… wet.

Dee glanced up and his eyes widened. “Lo, your… face.”

There was paint on his face. He could feel it. Patton had left a handprint on Logan’s cheek. Patton stared at him with a smug expression, knowing exactly what he did.

Logan wiped his finger along the print and looked at it. Bright green. He took that little bit of paint on his finger and pressed it against Patton’s nose. The boy giggled and hugged Logan, keeping his hand away from Logan’s shirt.

“Your face is green!” the boy giggled into Logan chest.

“Yes.”

“My turn!” Remus yelled, planting a yellow handprint on Dee’s face.

Dee turned to his partner. “Oh, you wanna play that game?”

They chased each other around, planting multicolored handprints all over each other. Virgil was laughing till Dee pressed a blue fingerprint on his forehead, then he was running around with Dee and Remus.

Logan and Patton stayed on the floor, paint still on their faces. 

“Pops and Papa are being very silly,” Patton said.

“They really, aren’t they?”

“Do we need a bath today?”

“I think everyone needs a bath today.”

Patton made a face. “I don’t like baths.”

“I know,” Logan said, pulling Patton closer. “I know.”

Maybe Logan could handle the occasional mess.


	2. Nightmare

Logan insisted that the boys shouldn’t be allowed into their bed. For one, Logan felt that having the boys in their bed would disrupt their sleeping schedule, which he feels is incredibly important to uphold. He also felt that the boys would grow a habit, and come into their bed every night. 

Virgil and Roman didn’t see a problem, but they respected and loved Logan enough to deal with it.

There was only one exception to this rule: when one of the boys had a nightmare, they were allowed on the bed.

At first, this wasn’t the rule, but after Patton had an especially bad nightmare, the rule became mandatory.

It had started as a normal night. The boys were asleep, Roman and Virgil were nearly asleep themselves, and Logan was reading. The night was quiet and still, and sweet dreams were the only thing that should have been going through Patton’s head. But somehow, a nightmare crept through and woke Patton. He knew Dad didn’t like it when he tried to get in his bed, but at least he could talk to him.

He carefully walked down the hallway to his dads’ room and knocked softly on the door. He could hear Dad walking towards the door, the familiar way the house creaked when he walked, echoing through the silent house.

“Patton? What are doing up?” Logan asked.

“I-I,” Patton started crying. “I had a nightmare!”

Logan’s face softened. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Patton nodded.

“Come here.” Logan opened his arms and Patton ran to them. Logan lifted the boy up and carried him over to the bed.

“Okay, tell me about the nightmare.”

“There was the lady who helped me get adopted, but she said that I had to come with her, and I couldn’t stay here anymore. I tried to get away, but she held my wrist really tight, and you and Papa and Daddy tried to get me, but you could never reach me, and when I got in the lady’s car, I woke up,” Patton said through his tears.

“Wha-Patton? Why are you up, buddy?” Virgil said, rubbing away the sleep from his eyes.

“Nightmare,” Logan said, holding Patton tighter.

Virgil’s eyes widened. “Oh, Patton. Are you okay? Was it a really bad one?”

Patton nodded. “It was bad.”

“Do you want me to wake up Daddy?”

Patton nodded again.

“Roman. Wake up.” Virgil elbowed Roman in the side.

Roman groaned. “By what means do you awaken me so early?”

“Get your lazy butt up. Patton had a nightmare.”

Roman sat right up, like a bolt of electricity shot down his spine. “Patton, whatever beast haunts you in your dreams, I shall slay it!”

Patton giggled. “It’s okay, Daddy. You can’t slay a dream.”

“Do you have that little faith in me? Watch!” Roman rose from the bed and grabbed the play sword Dee had left the previous day. “Engard, nightmare!”

Roman danced around for a bit, waving the sword around like he was fighting a dragon, making Patton and Virgil laugh.

“Pat? Dads? You in there?” Dee called.

“Yeah, Dee. Come in,” Logan would normally protest Dee being up so late, but since everyone else was up, Logan didn’t say anything.

“Why are we all awake?” Dee said, sitting next to Virgil and resting his head on Virgil’s shoulder.

“I had a nightmare, so I went to talk to Dad, then Papa woke up and he woke Daddy up, then Daddy pretended to fight my nightmare to make me laugh,” Patton explained.

“Sounds like we’ve had a very eventful night. Might I join in on the fun?”

“Yes!” Patton shouted, launching himself at his big brother. Dee lifted his head from Virgil’s shoulder just in time before Patton knocked him over. The boys laughed.

“Is it time for a cuddle pile?” Roman asked. The boys just pulled him into their hug.

“Papa,” Patton said.

“Fine, fine, coming.” Virgil said, hugging the boys.

Everyone glanced at Logan.

“I suppose I could also join this-” Before he could finish, Roman pulled him into the pile.

They lied there for awhile, sharing each others warmth, till Logan finally made the boys go back to their own beds.

“Goodnight, everyone!” Roman said, lying back down.

Mumbled responses of “goodnight” were said before everyone finally fell asle


	3. Pants

It was not an uncommon occurrence to find that Roman had stolen an article of his boyfriends’ clothing. Sweatshirts, pajamas, shoes, all of those would go missing to be later found on Roman. Dee had to look for a solid fifteen minutes one day to find a tie of his, finally finding it in Roman’s closet. He would even steal things to bother his boyfriends. Logan said something a little hurtful? Boom, all his ties are gone. Dee lied again, after promising to work on it? Kazam, Dee’s gloves have suddenly vanished.

But this bit of thievery is a bit… odd, to say the least.

“Roman, I need my pants.” Logan called. Somehow, the one pair of pants Logan had set out for his presentation today (and the rest of his pants) had gone missing, and the most obvious culprit was Roman.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Roman called back.

“Yes, you do. Now, can I please have my pants back?”

“Maybe.”

“This is not a question of ‘maybe’. I need my pants.”

“Come and get them.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Roman, you are acting extremely childish.”

“I am being completely serious. If you want your pants, you’re going to have to come and get them yourself.”

“Dee, can you please get my pants?”

“Nope.” Dee called from wherever he was hiding. “I have no part in this.”

Logan sighed. “You are so unhelpful sometimes.”

“I know.”

“May I please have my pants, Roman? I really don’t want to come out in just my underwear.”

“It’s nothing I haven’t seen,” Roman retorted.

Logan flushed. Clearly, Roman wasn’t going to ease up. So he gave in. Logan grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around his lower torso before going to retrieve his pants.

Logan walked into the living room to see Roman on the couch, a pile of his pants next to him. Dee was sitting next to him.

“Did you really put a blanket around your waist?” Dee smirked.

“Well, if Roman hadn’t stolen my pants, then I wouldn’t be doing this.” Logan responded “Now, can I have my pants back?”

Roman paused, then said “No, I won’t.”

Logan rubbed his temples. “What do I have to do to get my pants back? I have places to be, mi angelito.”

“Apologize.”

“For what?”

Roman raised an eyebrow. “Why don’t you figure it out, mi amor?”

Logan scanned his memory, trying to remember what he had forgotten, what he had to apologize for. Roman sat patiently, while Dee could barely stop himself from laughing at how ridiculous his boyfriends were.

Logan’s head shot up. “Is this about how I forgot that we had a date planned for today when I scheduled this presentation?”

Roman tried to act unaffected by Logan’s statement, but Logan knew he’d guessed correctly.

“Roman, I am so sorry I forgot about our date. As I promised, after this presentation, I will take you and Dee out for whatever you two want to do. But right now, I have an incredibly important presentation to get to, so if you would mind giving me my pants back, that would be great.” Logan said, reaching his hand out.

Roman grumbled something like “Fine. Whatever.” before handing Logan back his pants.

Logan kissed both his boyfriends before awkwardly shuffling back down the hallway.

“Remember, you said anything we wanted!” Dee called as Logan made his way back to the bedroom.

“I know what I said!” Logan called back.

“You’re going to regret this!”

“I probably will,” Logan said, smiling to himself.


	4. Love

Patton and Roman had loved each other for a long time. Even when they were little and didn’t understand the meaning of love, they loved each other.

They met at daycare. Patton was coloring with the teacher and Roman was playing with some of the other kids. Patton kept coloring, trying to ignore the other boys. He knew that he couldn’t play with them, but he really wanted to.

Roman noticed the boy sitting by himself, and went over to him. “Hello! I’m Roman, what’s your name?” 

Patton glanced up. “I’m Patton.”

“I like that name! Can we be friends?”

Patton looked at his teacher, as if asking for permission. The teacher smiled and said “Go ahead, Patton. I’ll be fine over here.”

Roman pulled Patton over to the boys’ game. “I have another friend!”

The boys all shrugged and continued with their game. Roman held Patton’s hand as they played, dashing around and smiling.

As they were running around, one of the boys pushed Patton to the floor by accident. Roman looked back to see Patton crying on the floor. He spun around and stormed up to the boy that pushed Patton.

“Apologize!” he yelled.

“For what?”

“For hurting my friend!”

“I didn’t hurt him!”

“Yeah you did!”

“Boys! What are you yelling about?” The teacher called.

“He pushed Patton and won’t apologize!” Roman shouted.

“I did not!”

“Devin! Apologize to Patton, please!” 

Devin turned to the boy on the floor. “I’m sorry I pushed you.”

Patton wiped his tears. “It’s okay, Devin. I know you didn’t mean it.”

Devin nodded and went back to the game. Roman walked over to Patton and helped him up.

“You didn’t have to yell at Devin, Roman.” Patton said.

“I know, I just got really mad.”

“It’s okay to be mad, but that doesn’t mean we yell. That’s what Mom told me.”

“My mama told me that too.” Roman paused “Mama also told me that hugs make people happy. But I always have to ask first. So, can I give you a hug?”

Patton nodded. Roman pulled Patton into a hug, and Patton rested his head against Roman’s shoulder. He felt safe then. He couldn’t quite explain why, but he felt like he could trust Roman.

\-----

Years later, Roman and Patton were still best friends. They had only gotten closer since they’d first met, becoming so close, people never saw one without the other. It had gotten to the point where everyone, including their parents, thought they were dating.

To be fair, they did act like a couple. They were constantly touching, holding hands and hugging. They hung out a lot, mostly just the two of them. And the look in their eyes when they saw one another made everyone think they were together. 

Patton and Roman might not be dating, but that doesn’t mean that they don’t want to. 

Patton had loved Roman ever since that day at the daycare. His love had just evolved. First platonic, then romantic. He loved how protective Roman was, how caring and sweet he was. Everything about Roman was amazing, and Patton wished he had the confidence to tell Roman that he loved him. But fear held him back. So he kept his love of Roman hidden, at least until he was brave enough to tell him.

Roman was having a similar dilemma. He just loved Patton so much! He was so sweet and kind. He loved everyone, including animals. Patton was the softest person ever, and Roman loved everything about him. But whenever he tried to confess his feelings, he always fell back.

One day, though, Roman finally found the confidence to tell Patton.

It was the week before homecoming, and Roman really wanted to go with Patton as his partner. So he mustered up his courage and asked Patton.

Patton didn’t speak for a minute, but then he started bouncing and giggling.

“So I take that as a yes?”

“YES!” Patton shouted.

Everyone around them clapped and some even cheered. Patton hugged Roman tightly, resting his head against his shoulder. Roman held him there, and they stayed like that till the warning bell rang, and they had to go their separate ways.

Telling everyone about their relationship was easy. Most people were surprised they weren’t dating before. But that just proves that Roman and Patton have always loved each other, ever since daycare.


End file.
